


Illumine

by Go_MrCactus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_MrCactus/pseuds/Go_MrCactus
Summary: 国际局势日益紧张，战争一触即发，在这样的背景下，阿不思和盖勒特十五年来第一次重逢了。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Illumine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Illumine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047160) by [meanwhiletimely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanwhiletimely/pseuds/meanwhiletimely). 



愿您的光明驱逐我心中的矇昧。

  
——《失乐园》

布拉格，1914年7月

布拉格，阿不思记得曾读到过，原意是门槛。  
  
为它命名的是一个女巫、一个古代先知，是她建立了这座城。布拉格是一个入口，一条门廊，从平凡通向不平凡的神奇世界。查理大桥上石头做的圣人，顶着一圈金色星星，严厉无情地俯瞰世人。远处的哥特式尖顶直指天空，急于刺穿堕落天使的身体。这座城是一台祭坛，连麻瓜都能感受到沸腾的巫术气息。  
  
不错，午后金色的阳光闪烁在鹅卵石上，照耀在建筑的表面上，这其中蕴藏着魔力。但还有另一种魔力，更古老，更黑暗，伦敦的阴冷与霍格沃茨的温暖里也有它的踪迹。它来自远古，神圣不可违背，令跨过门槛的每一步都仿佛踏入圣地。  
  
无怪乎巫师像飞蛾扑火般扑向它的尖顶。  
  
“还来得及阻止全面战争。”威森加摩的首席魔法师说道。阿不思不再看雕像和尖塔，重新把注意力放到身边人上。  
  
亨利·波特一点不像五十岁的人，他有一头蓬乱的黑发，夹杂着银丝，一双智慧的眼睛，缠绕着笑纹——这是一个喜欢嘲笑敌人胜过决斗的人。然而他眉间的深沟却在最近变得挥之不去。  
  
同阿不思一样，他穿着华丽的礼袍——一个小时前国际巫师联合会的紧急会议刚刚休会，波特立刻就把这位威森加摩的后辈拽到了这座城的无名街道。幸好奇装异服的人在布拉格绝不罕见。  
  
“奥匈帝国和塞尔维亚的代表轻易就能干预，”波特继续道，越说越激动，“给他们的麻瓜同胞施几个合适的咒语——”  
  
“部长似乎不怎么喜欢这个主意。”阿不思温和地打断他。  
  
他的说法不能更轻描淡写了。会上波特打断了英国魔法部长阿切尔·埃弗蒙德主张保持克制、维系魔法世界和平的演讲，要求采取积极措施应对即将到来的国际危机。对方火冒三丈，两人比赛谁的怒吼声更大，升级到了俄罗斯魔法事务部长和德国魔法总理拿出魔杖的地步。为避免公然决斗的发生，会长被迫休会。外交手段就到这里为止了，阿不思叹了一口气。  
  
“埃弗蒙德，”波特咬着牙说，“除了自己的大鼻子什么也看不见。大规模麻瓜冲突将影响我们所有人——麻瓜世界和魔法世界密不可分，麻瓜帝国之间的公开战争肯定会危及魔法社会。”阿不思意有所指地瞥向桥上走过他们身边的一群麻瓜，其中一人转过头盯着他们——波特揉了揉太阳穴，尽力放低了声音。“就算只为我们自己的利益考虑，也必须阻止战争。”  
  
“我同意，”阿不思平静地说，“但部长有一点说得对：国际法没有给我们干涉麻瓜事务的权利。”  
  
“权利？”波特嗤笑着重复道，“是的，我们没有权利——我们有的是义务，基于人道主义的立场。”他靠向栏杆，望着深不可测的河流，眉毛皱得更紧了。“几百年的孤立主义导致了多少惨案？战争，奴役，压迫…… 我们本可以用魔法终结这一切。无所作为也是一种作为，一种选择。某些时候的不干涉无异于懦夫行径。”他愤怒地一挥手，“国际法不许？那我们重写一条法律。”  
  
波特看向阿不思，对方的表情令他一瞬间有些害怕。“怎么？”他问道，难得整理起了头发，“我是不是像个咆哮的老头？这份工作快把我变成我爷爷了。”  
  
“没有。”阿不思从一瞬间的恍惚中醒过来。“倒像是一个我以前认识的人——一个老朋友，跟你一样激情洋溢，不惜一切代价也要行动起来阻止暴行。”  
  
有几个巫师有这样的见识、这样的智慧、这样的勇气，能清醒地审视现行的秩序？能全面看待它的失败？能追求改正它的错误？太少了。  
  
然而——连亨利·波特这样的巫师也被束缚在体制内，受它的局限和缺陷所困。连亨利·波特这样的巫师也不能单枪匹马地改变世界。  
  
连……也许，连阿不思这样的巫师也不能。  
  
“假如有人能说服他，”波特说，“那就是你了。”他展开眉毛，亲昵地笑了，“跟他讲讲道理，邓布利多。”  
  
“你高估了我的说服力——也许还有部长对鄙人见解的兴趣。”阿不思扬起了眉毛，“我并不比你更讨他的喜欢。”  
  
“是啊，当然了，”波特笑了一声，“但部里其他人都匍匐在你的脚下。”他翻了个白眼，带着善意的嘲讽。“阿不思·邓布利多，天之骄子——本世纪的智者。”  
  
“我可不敢这么说。”阿不思抗议道。  
  
波特的叹息声像是忍了很久。“他必须听你的，你知道的。史上最年轻的威森加摩首席巫师，联合会的英国大使，还是一位满载荣誉的霍格沃茨教授——以这个速度，你四十岁就该当上会长了。他当然讨厌你，你等着接他的班呢。”他笑了一声，“还有我的班，不过我巴不得让给你。”  
  
“我可以向你保证，”阿不思轻轻地说，“我没有任何权力野心。你们的职位都是安全的。”  
  
“没有任何权力野心？”波特难以置信地瞪着他，“那你的权力都是从天而降的吗？”  
  
“我做我能做的，和我必须做的。”阿不思微微一笑，“仅此而已。”  
  
波特摇头。“那就去做你能做的吧——这也正是我的请求。运气好的话，我们赶在八月份前拯救世界，秋天就可以继续讨论家养小精灵的权利立法。”  
  
“部长绝对不会同意的，”阿不思叹气，“他宁愿放弃从政，改行当家养小精灵，也不敢冒犯纯血统家族。”他意有所指地望向波特，眸子里闪着光，“你们之间的又一个分歧。”  
  
“纯血统家族最喜欢的就是被冒犯，”波特露出嘲笑的神情，“而我最喜欢的就是冒犯他们。假如布莱克家族今年不找人来暗杀我，我将视之为本人的失职。”  
  
“你可千万别被暗杀了，”阿不思严肃地说，“就算只为了你当着所有魔法政府首脑的面把阿切尔·埃弗蒙德气得语无伦次的能力，我也希望你活着。”  
  
波特大笑。“噢，别担心，邓布利多，”他眨眨眼，“死亡和我是老朋友了。”阿不思歪过头，神情关切，带着疑问——突然，波特盯着他身后的什么，目光变得严肃。阿不思紧张起来，伸手去摸藏在袍子里的魔杖，但波特摇了摇头。他抬起手，低声道：“闭耳塞听。”  
  
他们周围的空气嗡嗡作响，突然静了下来，将他们置身于一个安全的罩子里。“魔法法律执行司。”波特说，向两个穿着不起眼的麻瓜衣服的路人点了点下巴——他们的手紧紧握着魔杖包裹起来的柄。“早就该施咒的——我不想我们的谈话被报告给捷克的巫师情报机关。”  
  
“完全合理。”阿不思说，望着匆匆过桥的便衣傲罗向路人施加隐秘的追踪查证魔咒。  
  
“不过，”波特想了想说，“他们现在最关心的应该不是外交人士。当然，这事是保密的，就我们俩之间说说——他们在找一个青年革命狂热分子，从柏林到布达佩斯，他的演讲煽动了大批群众，主张统治麻瓜是为了麻瓜自己的利益，还要彻底废弃保密法。假如你认为我极端的话……”他叹了口气，“你记得上个月基辅的袭击事件吗？”  
  
“工厂爆炸，”阿不思缓缓地说，“死了四十个麻瓜。”一整条俄罗斯军事武器的生产线暂停了，但帝国军备受到的影响微乎其微——或者说，比不过死去的人命。  
  
杀几个麻瓜罢了，他几乎能听见盖勒特的声音，或许就可以拯救上千条生命。这还只是个开始，事情才开了个头，还要多久他们就会将武器用到我们的身上？  
  
“显然是他干的，”波特点了点头，“至少执行司最近一次报告是这么讲的。他在大陆已经聚集了相当一群信众——据说有的人尊崇他为预言家。”他哼了一声，“先知，他们说。自称预见到了战争，死亡，厄运，毁灭……”他瞥向阿不思，不屑地笑了，“哪个先知不这么说？”  
  
阿不思但愿自己的表情依然淡定，“这个所谓的先知，这个……可怕的革命……”他嘴巴发干，嗓子也哑了。他吞咽了一下，“他叫什么名字？”  
  
波特立刻答道：“格林德沃。”一瞬间世界变得模糊不清——阿不思深深地吸了一口气，强作冷静。“大概是德国——”  
  
“奥匈帝国。”阿不思听见自己的声音从远处传来。波特讶异地看向他。阿不思压住喉咙里上涌的胆汁，强行吐出字句，“维也纳有这个姓的巫师家族。”  
  
“真适合他，”波特嘲讽地说，“哼，不是先知也看得出来……假如战争的预言成真，那魔法欧洲面临的问题远远不止一个会预言的叛乱分子。”他从栏杆边退后一步，叹了口气。“该回去了。埃弗蒙德肯定要盘问的——应该说是大吼大叫，尖叫女妖都比不过他。”他无奈地转向阿不思，“一起搭门钥匙吗？”  
  
“你先去吧，”在阿不思听来，自己的声音平静得惊人，“劳驾跟部长说一声，我马上就来。我想在离开布拉格之前看看炼金术区。”  
  
“是了，你专长的领域之一。”波特干巴巴地说，“我得承认我从来都对炼金术毫无兴趣——什么元素啊，云里雾里的，都是胡扯。”他冲阿不思狡黠地笑了，“当然，无意冒犯，教授。”  
  
阿不思试图回以微笑。“没事。你的才能在别处。毕竟不是所有的头脑都适合追逐伟大的事业。”  
  
波特笑了一声。“我想你说得对。”他一挥手，静音咒消失了，闹市的喧嚣瞬间涌现。“那你就继续学术探险吧。小心游荡在布拉格街道上的叛乱分子，还有，阿不思……”他停了一下，突然间又严肃起来，“考虑考虑我说的话。”  
  
“我保证，”阿不思认真地说，“我会考虑的。”  
  
威森加摩的首席魔法师郑重地点点头，压压礼帽，终于转过身去，咔地一声幻影移形——将阿不思一人留在桥上。  
  
夕阳西沉，拂过河边林立的屋顶。河水荡漾着金与红的余晖，铜色的天空渐渐变成煤灰的颜色。阿不思望向附近照亮圣人石像的路灯，手伸进口袋，摸出了一个形似银质打火机的东西。  
  
轻轻一按熄灯器，路灯的光就消失到了他的手中。  
  
再按一下——他闭上眼睛。当他又睁开眼睛，低头看见自己的胸口照出了一束灯光。  
  
阿不思用力吸了口气。他飞快地偷看了一眼，桥上几乎没人了——外国傲罗已经去了前面的街道，没有一个路过的麻瓜会注意他。  
  
他的心跳得飞快，砰砰作响，焦灼不已。阿不思悄悄给自己施了一个幻身咒，用颤抖的手指最后按了一下。  
  
“盖勒特。”他听见自己的低语——发出音节的舌头僵硬，仿佛那是一个几乎忘却的黑魔法咒语。他幻影移形，世界倾斜颠覆，转眼间他就站在了一条阴暗的小道上，上气不接下气地瞪着一栋老房子墙上熟悉的标记。  
  
一条直线、一个圆圈、一个三角形。魔杖、石头、斗篷。死亡圣器的标记。  
  
熄灯器起作用了。  
  
隐身于咒语之下，阿不思伸出一只颤抖的手，抚摸圣器的标记——他还没来得及想出一个咒语，手下的石墙就打开了， 一条阴暗的路通往深深的地下。  
  
盖勒特的魔法从中盘旋而上，那熟悉的热狂令他后背直冒凉气。哪怕到了今天，他所感到的强烈感情仍是不可置疑也不可忘却的。他曾在盖勒特的法力中深深沉浸，不可能不在空气、石头、甚至是自己的血液里，感到它的存在。  
  
还来得及回头。他应当回头。  
  
他没有回头。  
  
盖勒特的魔法抚摸他，淹没他，当他穿过一道看不见的壁垒——短短几秒钟里，四下静寂无声，冷空气拥上来，偷走他的呼吸，压迫他的肺部。但很快他就穿过去了，石头门路又关上了。  
  
阿不思站了一会儿，平复呼吸。突然的黑暗压上他的肩头，越发急迫。他的皮肤些微发痒，头发倒竖。这儿有古魔法，黑魔法。这地方溢满了它。要有光。阿不思警惕地按了一下熄灯器，看向面前的通道。  
  
他知道布拉格的地下宽广——日光照耀的街道之下，是一个暗影之城，错综复杂的漫长管道连接着这座城市最古老的建筑物。从实验室到地牢，几世纪前的炼金术士和麻瓜赋予它们各种各样的秘密用途。如今人们以为它们大多阻塞关闭，早就年久失修……但没有什么是魔法修不好的。  
  
谋划革命的完美地点——就在当局的耳目之下，举办保密会议，发表秘密演讲。就在联合会的鼻子下，计划推翻它。  
  
正是他本人对盖勒特说的。  
  
石头间回荡着微弱的声音，脚步声、话语声，来自远方的某处。阿不思打起精神，他加强熄灯咒，关上熄灯器，在黑暗中默默向前。沿着老旧的石头楼梯，穿过又一条窄道，他看见远处有阴影在闪动——就在他绕过一个拐角之后，隧道终于导向了一个点着火炬的阴暗大厅。  
  
潮湿寒冷的空气里有魔法的火花：至少有一百个巫师聚在了这个石头房间里，大部分人穿着斗篷，脸藏在阴影中。还继续有人从其他的通道涌入这个火炬照亮的地下大厅。  
  
阿不思进来时，没有人面向着他，都在望着大厅尽头高高的石台，兴奋地窃窃私语。像是在等着什么事——或者什么人。  
  
阿不思小心翼翼地在人群背后移动，难以察觉，心中不安。拱形石墙上刻着字，磨去的名字，被灰掩埋的数字，1727年……一个看不清的捷克单词，另一个像是德语……一些凸凹不平的刻痕，令他想起许久以前去过的阿兹卡班。  
  
他猜测这个地下暗室曾作为地牢使用。  
  
一阵喧哗惊得阿不思抬起了头。一群穿着一模一样袍子的人刚刚幻影移形到了空台上，他们一齐举起魔杖。魔咒的光骤然爆发，他们身后的石墙上，一个巨大的火焰符号熊熊燃起：死亡圣器的标志。  
  
观众们等待已久，低语的声调逐渐提高，期待到了最高点。穿长袍的人分开，一个青年从阴影中走上前，所有的噪音和骚动都消失了，只留下阿不思凝固在一片无声的真空里。  
  
——十五年后的盖勒特，老了十五岁的盖勒特。活生生的盖勒特。优雅的，天使般的，比从前更美丽，依然闪耀着个人魅力和强大的力量。  
  
他披着光面的金色斗篷，仿佛一件盔甲。圣器标记的火焰给他的金发打上了一圈并非圣洁的光晕。随着年月增长，他天使般的容颜变得深刻，更结实的下巴，更高耸的颧骨，但那扫视人群的锐利蓝眼睛还是一模一样。他的唇边挂着一丝熟悉的微笑。阿不思向后缩了一下，心脏猛跳，但他的幻身咒依然有效——盖勒特的目光略过了他。  
  
欢呼声如雷鸣般响起，阿不思的骨头也跟着颤抖。盖特了举起一只手，人群安静下来。  
  
“欢迎，我魔法界的兄弟姐妹们。”  
  
空气中闪着魔法——阿不思意识到那是翻译咒语，与联合会所使用的类似：听众们得以听到各自的母语。这是一种复杂、罕见而高级的咒语。当然了，并不意外。效果有点儿刺耳：他依然听得见魔法翻译的回音底下盖勒特的德语，比阿不思记忆中他那刻意顿挫的英语说得更快，也更流利。  
  
“你们来到这里，因为听说了神奇预言的故事，新兴运动的传闻。你们看见了报纸上令人不安的头条新闻，听你们领导人说，保持冷静，无需担心。也许你们害怕了。也许你们的害怕是合理的。”火炬的照耀下，盖勒特的眼睛闪闪发光，一阵明显的颤抖袭过众人。“我来这儿不是要用奇迹安抚你们，或者以谎言宽慰你们。我是要告诉你们，你们听说的传言是真的：革命就要到来。”  
  
低语不绝——又立刻静了下来，当盖勒特抬起了头，挑着眉毛。他对人群的控制清晰可见：他们对他说的每一个字、做的每一个动作都有反应。  
  
然而，当然了，阿不思也是一样。  
  
“今天，”暂停一刻，盖勒特继续道：“就在这座城市，保密法的实施者们秘密开会，讨论你们的未来。”紧接着盖勒特极为不屑地说出的话令阿不思抽了一口气：“国际巫师联合会。阻挡我们开发潜能，强迫我们龟缩在阴影中、隐藏在地下的魔法体制。”  
  
他打开双臂，向整个大厅示意：人群发出嘘声。盖勒特允许他们尽情表达自己嘲笑不满，才继续说道：  
  
“那些自命为你们主宰的人，看见了麻瓜世界在自取灭亡，却认为只要我们藏得更深就能自保。他们错了。”他停下，品尝听众紧张而期待的沉默。“假如我们还不挣脱保密法的锁链，还不走到本来就属于我们的光明中，”他的声音依旧低沉，“麻瓜将拖着所有人，堕入永恒的黑暗。”他又停下了，已预见的事实沉重不已，然后是熟悉的那句话：“我看见了。”  
  
一瞬间阿不思又回到了许久以前的那个夏天，那个阳光闪烁的树林里，他从盖勒特的眼睛里看见了未来。

他们俩，肩并着肩，用魔法照亮前路——最受爱戴，最为敬畏，最最强大。   
  
我们将会是伟大的，阿不思，我看见了。有史以来最伟大的两个巫师。   
  
我们会拯救世界。

盖勒特的声音再次响起，不需要扩音咒语就轻轻松松地盖过了人群的躁动，给阿不思以不适的一击，他回到了现实中。  
  
“我看见了死亡——是的。”盖勒特愉快地笑了，阿不思感到自己的心在胸膛中跳了又跳。“我看见了即将来临的战争，我看见了文明毁灭，帝国崩塌。”他放低了声音，“给你们看看吧。”  
  
没有人动作——也许甚至没有人呼吸——盖勒特走向前，下了台，无惧地走进了人群中。他们立刻为他让道，望着他的表情仿佛尊崇。  
  
“你们中间，”盖勒特静静地问，“有谁敢于承担未来的重担？”  
  
一个黑头发的年轻女人犹豫地走了出来，盖勒特与她视线相交。他捧住她的脸，她痴迷地望着他，阿不思涌起一阵恶心。  
  
女巫睁大了眼，表情很快沦为惊恐。盖勒特恳求地问她：“你看到了什么？”  
  
“士兵，”她的声音低而颤抖：翻译咒语之下的是捷克语。“军队。”她喘着粗气，挣开盖勒特的手，断开了摄神取念的联系——咳出了声，“那是什么武器？”  
  
盖勒特微微地笑了，却什么也没说。一阵不安窜过人群，另一个人挤上前来，一个孔武有力的男人，俯视着盖勒特，表情挑衅。  
  
“给我看看。”他要求道。盖勒特看着他的眼睛，咧嘴笑了。没过多久，这个大块头踉跄着回到了人群中。盖勒特轻柔地问他：“你看到了什么？”  
  
颤抖的男人飞速眨眼，喘着粗气，“疾病……饥荒……死亡。”他呆滞地摇头，几乎像是自言自语地说：“好多尸体……”  
  
“我想看。”一个最多十一二岁的男孩——单纯无知的霍格沃茨一年生的年纪——挣开他的父亲，冲向盖勒特的身旁，急切地瞪大了眼。  
  
盖勒特的脸亮了起来，他蹲下来，仿佛赐福般抚摸男孩的脸庞。“我们中最年轻的。”他对入迷的观众们说，“我们必须为他的未来而战。”  
  
他凝视那孩子的目光，其专注的力量几乎令人目盲。“你看到了什么？”过了一会儿他问道。男孩抬起了头，呆若木鸡，他的手指轻轻地拂过男孩的脸颊。  
  
男孩吞咽着，人们屏住了呼吸。终于，他小声地说：“世界末日。”  
  
全场的人都倒抽了一口气，盖勒特穿过无声的人群，回到台上。“末日（Apocalypse），”他静静地说，“在希腊语里意为发现、启示。一个世界的毁灭，是另一个世界的开始。”  
  
盖勒特在圣器照亮的台上踱步，姿态仿佛潜行的狮子。“旧秩序要结束了，”他宣告，“但新世纪要诞生了——从旧秩序的瓦砾中诞生，就像凤凰涅槃。”他望着下面，微微一笑，仿佛被某个隐秘的笑话逗乐。阿不思咬紧牙关。  
  
“我们眼前的任务，”盖勒特继续道，声音越发响亮激昂——那热情如此熟悉，只因阿不思自己也曾拥有——“就是创造新世界。新的统一体制，新的国际秩序，新的、更加公正的共存方式，巫师与麻瓜，人类与野兽，所有多样而奇妙的生命，在这个共通的文明中，共同分享这个星球。”  
  
他停下脚步，望向人群，洞察的目光只凝视其中少数人选，摄神取念发去文字与图片。阿不思闭上自己的眼睛，听那轻盈而迷人的声音诉说自己十五年前写下的话语。  
  
“挑战是巨大的。风险是极高的。但我们的任务也越来越紧急了，因为麻瓜对和平与人类造成的威胁越来越大。他们对鲜血与宝藏的欲望永不餍足，他们要掌控每一寸自然，消耗全世界的资源。谁能将他们的暴力、偏见和贪婪转为更好更美丽的东西呢？我问你们，除了我们还有谁呢？”  
  
阿不思睁开眼睛。  
  
“我们，我魔法界的兄弟姐妹们，我们共有的不仅仅是天赋，也是义务。”盖勒特的脸上闪着信念与决心的光。“我们是人类的顶点，造物的巅峰——一切魔法来源的原始黑暗能源的容器，传送最古老的力量。我们的血里流的是全宇宙的能量，但我们做了什么呢？我们克制它，隐藏它。我们打压它，锁住它，使它驯服，使它顺从。我们对抗自己的天性。”  
  
是他的想象吗，又或是盖勒特的确直直地看向了他？穿过黑暗的壁龛，穿过隐身咒，直直望向他的灵魂？阿不思的心颤抖着，几乎停跳。但那一瞬间很快过去，盖勒特点点头，转向两侧穿着长袍的追随者，耀眼的金斗篷随着抖动。  
  
就在这时阿不思看见了它——他瞬间就认出了那个金属瓶子，从盖勒特的衬衫下滑出，在圣器标记的火光下闪闪发亮。  
  
十五年后，他依然将他们誓约的产物佩戴于颈间的项链。  
  
阿不思忍不住抽了一口气——但片刻之间它又不见了，消失于他敞开的衣领。盖勒特看向入迷的观众。  
  
“麻瓜，”他说，声音变得富有韵律，莫明像是布道的牧师，“将最早的巫师当作神来崇拜。但他们忘记了他们真正的君王，忘了救世主，忘了自然秩序，他们将神圣的魔法歪曲为羞耻和邪恶。”  
  
一阵光闪过，几个追随者将一个穿着麻瓜牧师服饰、被魔法束缚的人抬上来了。  
  
盖勒特笑了。阿不思浑身发冷，这不是过往的日日夜夜里他所熟悉的那种灿烂明媚的笑颜，也不是在小教堂墓地初见就令他目眩的夺目笑容。这是盖勒特说出黑魔法咒语令德姆斯特朗开除他时候的笑，扬起魔杖即将吐出钻心咒时候的笑，站在门廊将阿不思的心撕成两半时候的笑，锋利，残忍。  
  
“他们必须赎罪，必须偿还代价。”穿长袍的人们将半昏半醒的麻瓜男人扔在领袖的脚下，强迫他在人群的议论声中跪下。盖勒特笑得更狠了，他抬手示意安静。“报应早该到来。”  
  
又一道闪光。另一边穿长袍的追随者带上来了一个颤抖的少女，白裙子，红头发，十三四岁的年纪。  
  
阿不思的喉咙烧起来了。  
  
盖勒特张开手臂，仿佛一座力与美与光的灯塔，少女扑进他的怀抱。他温柔抚摩她的头发，居高临下地怒视牧师。“一个无辜的小女巫，”他对群众说，“被她的麻瓜父母所惧怕。他们企图让教堂夺走她的魔法。”人群发出惊怒的声音，越发响亮。“他们以为她被魔鬼附身了，他们以为这位圣人——”盖勒特打了个响指，牧师的手臂扭到背后，嘎吱一声，发出了尖叫。“——能够拯救她的灵魂。你们知道他做了什么吗？”  
  
红头发的少女将脸埋在盖勒特的胸膛，大哭起来。“他强迫了她。”盖勒特的声音强硬而愤怒，盖过了她的抽泣声和人们震惊同情的反应。“他再次证明了，真正的恶不是魔法，而是麻瓜企图摧毁他们不能理解的事物的坏心。”  
  
阿不思胃里痉挛了一下，他注意到盖勒特的眼里闪着泪水，声音变得柔和，“曾经我也认识一个魔法被偷走的女孩。”他抬起头，火光照亮了他的脸。他闭上眼，“她同样是麻瓜的暴力和恐吓的受害者。”盖勒特睁开眼，目光又变得坚定，“她不在了。”  
  
壁龛仿佛在倾斜消失。阿不思猛然意识到，自己没有抓着熄灯器的手正握着包起来的魔杖发抖——他用尽全力才放开魔杖。这时盖勒特擦去女孩脸上的一滴泪。“你还在。”他坚定地说，认真望进女孩的眼里，仿佛带着魔力。“你被找到了。你被拯救了。你有家了。现在……”他挥了挥手，一个追随者递上魔杖，“报仇吧。”  
  
人群发出震耳欲聋的欢呼。全场的气氛为之一变——野蛮，饥渴，激愤，要求惩罚，一种轻易可以转为暴力的正义怒火。  
  
阿不思太熟悉那种怒火了。  
  
他看着盖勒特将魔杖放入女孩颤抖的手中；看着他握住她的手，向她耳语；看着她对惊恐祈祷的牧师扬起魔杖，仿佛挥舞行刑者的剑；看着她哭肿了的红眼睛突然有了生机。  
  
“阿瓦达索命。”她的声音轻却清晰。台下闪过死亡的绿色。  
  
片刻之后，台上的麻瓜男人一动也不能动弹了。他大睁的恐惧眼睛望向虚空，看不见欢呼的人群。女孩跪下，呆呆望着。盖勒特弯下腰，将唇印上她鲜艳的红发。  
  
“我们此刻正处于一个中世纪麻瓜地牢。”他站起来说，“几百年来，无数的巫师就在这里被杀死。”人群环顾四周，不安地望着古老石墙的阴影。“他们被当作异教徒，被折磨，被烧死。”盖勒特的轻声细语令人胆寒，“他们是殉道者。我们必须纪念他们的牺牲。”他的手伸进斗篷，拿出自己的魔杖。“是时候教训这个不知感恩的世界了——烧毁旧世界，为新世界开道。”  
  
阿不思从人群后面向前看——盖勒特的魔杖有点儿不太对劲，比他记忆中的长，木头颜色也深了。但他来不及思考，它就优雅地划过空中，抬起毁坏的尸体，扔进燃烧的圣器中。火焰吞没了它，肉身烧焦的气味蔓延开来。  
  
人群爆发出热烈的欢呼声，盖勒特把弄着魔杖，整个人闪耀着光荣的信念。“只有真正的神能拯救我们。巫师朋友们，那神就是我们自己。”穿长袍的追随者围着他和红发女孩，阿不思不舒服地发现他们的队形像是某支麻瓜军队。“我的名字叫盖勒特·格林德沃。”掌声雷动。“我愿为公义牺牲一切。若有必要，我愿燃烧自己。你们呢？”  
  
人群一阵轰鸣，盖勒特的声音带着胜利的喜悦。“加入我吧，我们将夺回这个世界——团结起来。团结起来，就能恢复我们应有的地位，完成我们的使命。团结起来，为更美好的未来战斗。我们战斗，为了……”他停下来，直直地看向壁龛，找到了隐藏的阿不思的目光。“……为了更伟大的利益。”  
  
“为了更伟大的利益。”人们跟着重复，声音充斥大厅，久久没有散去，仿佛嘲讽，  
  
阿不思牢牢盯着盖勒特，一边解除了幻身咒。大厅中所有的火焰顿时熄灭，黑暗吞噬了空间。  
  
混乱中响起尖叫呼喊声——很快中断，火炬重新亮起来。那女孩和穿袍子的人仍在台上，但燃烧的圣器符号不见了，盖勒特消失了。  
  
大部分人冲上台，急着要跟盖勒特的跟随者说上话，还有些人茫然地走向离开会场的小路。阿不思静静地站着，只是几秒钟，却漫长得惊心动魄——阿不思，盖勒特低声唤着，仿佛耳语般的亲近。阿不思猛地吸了一口气，低头看见熄灯器仍在他的手中。过来。  
  
盖勒特从一开始就知道他在这儿。而现在……盖勒特在等他。  
  
忧惧与无奈在他胸中交替着，阿不思最后一次按下熄灯器——于是天旋地转，进入了黑暗中。  
  
幻影移形进入了另一个石室后，他最先注意到的，是骨头。  
  
巨大的地窖里堆满了腐烂程度不一的头骨，棺材层层叠起，几乎挡住了背后高拱的墙壁。远处的祭坛上，光泽黯淡的金十字架高高挂着，烛光闪烁不定，照出满是骷髅头的空间。  
  
原来是个墓室。不错。  
  
“我就知道你会找到我的。”他身后传来轻柔的声音。说着英语，跟他记忆里的一模一样。“我听见你了——轻声叫着我的名字。”  
  
阿不思缓缓地将熄灯器塞进了袍子，用大脑封闭术为头脑筑起固若金汤的高墙，这才转过身来。盖勒特靠着旁边的壁龛，姿态慵懒迷人，仿若一个前来收捡死者灵魂的堕落天使。他脱去了金斗篷，穿着平常：轻便的裤子，简单的靴子，白衬衫敞着领子，阿不思知道衣服下的胸口处藏着那瓶子。他没看见那根深色的长魔杖。  
  
盖勒特一动不动地站了一会儿——任由阿不思紧紧地端详他，审视他——他的嘴角扬了起来。“看得高兴吗？”  
  
阿不思终于能够开口时，发现自己的声音稳得惊人。“我一直很清楚，你多么擅长说出你的听众喜欢听的话，”他冷冷地说，“不需要再看一次表演。”  
  
“真尖锐啊，不过说得没错。”盖勒特像猫一般地笑了。“你以前倒不是这么强硬的批评家。”  
  
阿不思的手忍不住探向魔杖，盖勒特盯着他的动作——然后笑了，轻柔而锋利。那笑声仿佛给阿不思的肌肤点了一把火。“你对抗不了我的。”盖勒特靠近他，“你也不想。”阿不思退后，撞上身后的墙。盖勒特倾身对着他的耳朵说道：“我知道你想要什么，你也知道。”  
  
熟悉的热流涌过他的身体。盖勒特肌肤散发出灼人的温度，他离得太近太近——他自己的肌肤记忆也被唤醒，那些渴望与爱抚是那么的生动。过了这么多年，他依旧无法忘记盖勒特身体的凹凸起伏，无法抛却令自己心痛的回忆——他的声音，他因快感而潮红的脸。  
  
他们以所有可能的方式了解彼此。他们都痛苦地知道，彼此只是凡人，与众生并无不同。  
  
盖勒特的脸上浮起看不透的神情。他抬起手，指尖抚过阿不思的脸颊，轻如羽毛。他喃喃道：“谁打破了你的鼻子？”  
  
阿不思发出一声毫无笑意的短促笑声。“你觉得呢？”  
  
盖勒特明白了，他撇过头：“你没有修复。”  
  
“有的东西，”阿不思尽力说得心平气和，“一旦破裂就无法修复。”  
  
盖勒特露出勉强的笑意，手指划过阿不思的脸颊、胡须，到了唇边——送来一阵震颤的惊栗。盖勒特的手指拨开他的双唇，阿不思深吸一口气，转了过去。  
  
他感到盖勒特的目光灼烧在他的背上。过了一会儿他平静下来，冷硬地说：“你的手上沾有鲜血。”  
  
“你也是。”阿不思吸了一口气，回过头来，看见盖特特正端详他的联合会袍子，神情轻蔑而嘲弄。“看看你。效力于你曾发誓推翻体制的核心。说服你自己这就足够，你已满足——同时却思念着你遗落的野心；思念着你自己抛弃的伟大梦想；思念着我。”他因阿不思的神情而翘起嘴角。“读你的心我从来都不需要摄神取念。”  
  
“我已经不再是你认识的那个孩子了。”阿不思不带感情地说，拒绝流露出被刺痛的痕迹。“过去的十五年教会了我一件事，那就是权力是有代价的。不能把牺牲看得理所当然——不像你，我拒绝这么做。”  
  
“是啊，”盖勒特眯着眼睛，“我们之中你一直是那个自私的人。”他们绕着彼此踱步，缓慢而警惕。“当你躲在高地玩弄权术的时候，我却在为巫师的解放付出一切代价——为了所有人类的利益。我不像你，我还知道什么是必要的牺牲——”  
  
“你再敢说，我就杀了你，去他妈的盟誓。”阿不思嘶吼道。盖勒特的眼里闪过某种看不透的情绪。“对你而言她就是这么回事吗？一个牺牲品？”  
  
盖勒特看向阿不思身后墙上骷髅。“你自以为见多了悲剧……看惯了死亡。”他突然又看向阿不思，目光变得强硬，“你知道醒来就看见一幕幕浩劫是什么滋味吗？你知道一闭上眼睛就看见屠戮死伤是什么感觉吗？你不知道。比起世界的毁灭，个人的悲剧又算什么？”  
  
“一切悲剧都是个人的。”阿不思反驳，“她的悲剧轮不到你分享——轮不到你歪曲为某种病态的事迹——”  
  
“我是在留存阿里安娜的回忆。”盖勒特无视阿不思听到那个名字的退缩，激烈地说，“我是在为她复仇。”  
  
“你是在利用她，”他胃里的灼热很快转为怒火，“侮辱她的回忆，你还敢提？”  
  
“我讲述她的故事，”盖勒特说，“故事是很有力量的。”他微笑，其中并无任何温暖亦或笑意。“你以前最明白不过了。”  
  
“你不是讲故事的人，盖勒特。”曾经甜如蜜糖的名字如今尝起来像苦涩的毒药。他舔了一下自己干裂的嘴唇。“你也不是英雄，不是救世主，不是先知。你是杀人犯。”  
  
盖勒特上扬的语调变得低沉悦耳。“那你呢？”  
  
阿不思僵住了。盖勒特走近他，“在你看清我的黑暗之前，”他轻轻地说，“你把我当作太阳。但你自己的黑暗呢？”  
  
他美丽的脸在忽明忽暗的烛光中变得诡异，几近邪恶。从近处看，他的眼下一片阴影，像是几星期没睡过觉。仿佛他内心翻涌沸腾的那些残暴终于开始摧毁他外在的容颜，开始侵蚀他的美貌，一如侵蚀他的灵魂。  
  
“我知道你内心深处的渴望依然存在。”他将阿不思逼近棺材架，“你一直以来否认压抑的欲求。”他们几乎胸抵着胸，盖勒特的身体那么紧密地压着他。  
  
“你隐藏的自我……你真正的欲望……”他靠得更近，瓶子从衣服下晃荡出来。阿不思的心脏在胸中疯狂跳动，魔法在血液中奔涌，猛然加速——盖勒特凑近他的喉咙，顺着肌腱向上，热气哄着他的耳朵，“还有谁在看见你最深处的黑暗之后，依然想要你呢？”  
  
阿不思无法思考，几乎不能呼吸。盖勒特的唇贴着他的下颌，声音低沉而动听，“我见过你最好的一面，也见过你最坏的一面。但我没有做逃兵。我永远不会。”  
  
就在此时，盖勒特编织的摄人魔法破裂了。他话语中的错误和构陷令阿不思无法再忍受。“是你离开了我，”他嘶声道，推开了盖勒特，令他绊上一具棺材，“在——”他颤抖着说，“在一切之后——”  
  
“是的，我离开了，”盖勒特突然怒气冲冲，“但你追我了吗？你留我了吗？你没有，你让我走了。是你逼我走的。”他的眼神在烛光中闪烁，“你做了逃兵。”  
  
阿不思不可置信地瞪着他——盖勒特的面容映照着他自己的愤怒——有什么崩断了。  
  
突然一瞬间，他将盖勒特推到棺材组成的墙上，嘴巴猛地按上去，力道足以令他流血。  
  
盖勒特仿佛窒息般地呻吟，嘴对着嘴，将他拉得更紧，吻得更深，以一股暴烈的激情——牙齿咬进他的唇，舌头强行撬开他的嘴。阿不思尝到了血——他的血，或者是他的血，或者是他们的血——以及舌尖上黑魔法的邪恶诱惑。  
  
然后盖勒特退开了，望着他，喘着气，胸脯起起伏伏。“你尝起来还是没变。”他的声音低而激动。  
  
阿不思抓住他颈间的项链，强拽过来，“你变了。”  
  
盖勒特贴着他的唇笑，用力攥住阿不思的发丝。作为回报，阿不思扯了扯盖勒特的卷发——依旧柔软——然后撕开了他敞口的衬衫，露出他的胸膛。  
  
盖勒特金色的美原就是脱俗的，非人间的——而不着寸缕的他耀眼得几乎无法直视。阿不思颤抖着抚摸他们的血誓，他赤裸的皮肤。他感觉到表皮之下盖勒特魔法的微弱热量：既熟悉，又陌生。  
  
他们的身体依然像彼此的另一半般契合。  
  
“阿不思，”盖勒特悄声说，抵着他的喉咙，轻轻地啃咬他，吮吸他，令他发出一阵呻吟。他靠过来，阿不思感受到他的勃起紧贴着自己的大腿，他的手摸了下去，再下去——故意地擦过阿不思兴奋不已的证据，去揭开阿不思的袍子。“我多么想念这个——想念你——”  
  
阿不思突然一阵气愤，挣脱了他——盖勒特的体热不再炙烤他的皮肤，理智猛然回笼。“我不玩这种游戏，”他怒斥道，喘着粗气，“去找你的追随者玩吧——”  
  
“我的圣徒，”盖勒特纠正他，一样喘不过气。他眼神狂乱，带着笑意，“我的士兵。我的门徒。”  
  
“找你的奴仆去吧，”阿不思尖刻地说，“让他——或者是她——服侍你吧。”他脚步不稳地退后，“我不做你的玩物。”  
  
一丝仿佛惊讶的神情袭上盖勒特绯红的脸，又飞快地消逝，阿不思不禁怀疑是自己想象出来的。“你是这么想的吗？”他轻声问。“阿不思，我没有其他人，就像你也没有其他人一样。”他伸手抚摸阿不思的脸，拇指滑过他的嘴唇，“有谁配的上我们？”  
  
阿不思来不及说话或者动作，盖勒特就将他拉到身边，转了过去——两人幻影移形，到了墓室的另一头。阿不思被他压在金十字架下的祭坛上。  
  
“你曾是我的圣徒，我也曾是你的。”盖勒特的声音载满了欲望，“你记得吗？”他挥了挥手，用无杖魔法升起蜡烛，另一只手隔着袍子抚摸阿不思。“记得我们是怎样的膜拜彼此吗？”  
  
阿不思闭紧了眼睛，喉咙憋着气。“别抵抗它，”他听见盖勒特的低语，“别抵抗我。”  
  
盖勒特弹弹手指，他的袍子自动解开，露出他坚硬的阴茎——阿不思睁开眼睛，盖勒特胜利地笑了。  
  
突然之间，阿不思将盖勒特掀到自己身下，抵着祭坛，飞快地强行脱下他的裤子。盖勒特朝他送着身体，声音惊讶而愉快。阿不思牢牢地握着他的髋，他被禁锢着，手只能抓紧祭坛的边缘。  
  
阿不思紧紧握住他丝滑的硬挺，无声施咒为他润滑，用力撸他。盖勒特发出渴求的呻吟。“阿不思，”他拼尽全力地说，紧紧抓住祭坛的布——阿不思抓紧了他的髋，加快了速度，“你——我要——啊——”  
  
令盖勒特语无伦次，全听他的摆布，令盖勒特重回他的掌握——这感觉惊心动魄，令他情迷意乱。阿不思头晕目眩，一种权力欲、一种贪婪而饥渴的东西一拥而上——那是命令和控制的快感。  
  
他又施了一道无声的润滑咒，强迫盖勒特分开大腿，插进一根手指，向里开拓。听见盖勒特咬紧牙关，喘不过气地呜咽着，他感到一阵汹涌的快乐。盖勒特的反应热烈极了，紧得令他发狂——他意识到就算盖勒特曾让别人做过这种事，那也是很久以前了。他情不自禁地感到喜悦。  
  
话说回来，阿不思清楚得很，世界上无人像他一般懂得如何酝酿盖勒特的快感，精准仿佛配制魔药。  
  
“阿不思，”他呻吟着，控诉着，扭着身子，寻求他的掌控。  
  
阿不思慢下来，又加了一根手指。“求我。”  
  
盖勒特发出短促而尖锐的笑。“你，”他咬着牙，喘息道，“一直更擅长求我——”他说不下去，阿不思弯曲手指，角度无懈可击，令他倒吸一口气。“操（Scheisse），”他嘶声道，几乎扯下祭坛的桌布。  
  
“有很多事情都是我更擅长。”  
  
“阿不思，”盖勒特像是诅咒般的唤着他，阿不思更用力了，抚摩他敏感的神经，令他几近高潮，“阿不思，求你——”  
  
阿不思有时是仁慈的。

他又刻意地扭了一下，手下的盖勒特全身震颤，缠紧他的手指，在他的手中喷张，射满了他的拳头，破碎地呻吟着。他们身边悬浮的蜡烛照亮了他的侧脸，他仰着颈子，闭着眼睛，神情迷醉，金十字架反射着光。阿不思欣赏着这幅美景。  
  
不等盖勒特反应过来——他的阴茎还没停止抽动——阿不思无声地收拾了混乱，对准盖勒特的入口，空闲的手插进他一头金灿灿的发丝。  
  
盖勒特又发出一阵笑声，声音嘶哑，“别客气。”  
  
阿不思一口气没入他的身体。十五年来，他们第一次结合在了一起。  
  
他停了一会儿，适应突然间淹没他的销魂快感，也给盖勒特的身体适应的时间——他们两人都微微地喘息着。空中的蜡烛闪烁不定，仿佛是在应和他心跳的节奏，稳定的，中了毒的。  
  
阿不思开始缓缓地抽插，节奏逐渐加快。身后的骷髅咧着嘴巴，空荡荡的眼眶望着他们——死神在看，死神在笑。死神大获全胜。  
  
盖勒特撕裂的衬衫滑了下来，露出一边肩膀，闪着汗珠，颤抖不已。阿不思一手握住他漂亮的脊柱曲线，牙齿划过他的骨头，狠狠地咬住他的后颈——令他颤栗，令他绞紧。盖勒特张开嘴唇，像是要说话，或是抽泣，阿不思猛地拽了一下他的卷发——逼他昂起头，弓起后背，发出一声哀鸣。  
  
这不同于他们少年时的幽会——在阳光下，或是在阿不思童年的床榻之间，那些偷来的柔情时光。  
  
这才是他们应受的。  
  
阿不思抓紧了盖勒特的金发，放下一切克制，发狠地干他——他加快节奏，仿佛是在粗暴地惩罚他，持久而野蛮地冲撞起来。  
  
盖勒特承受的姿态也是美的：他绷紧了天使般的脸，张着嘴唇，仿佛在祈祷。“阿不思。”他叫，一遍又一遍。插一次，喘一声。  
  
阿不思摸到盖勒特脖子上戴的金属链子，一边插得更深，一边拽它。血和魔法在他的血管里奔流，燃烧着火的力量。盖勒特一定也感受到了：他因那力量而颤栗，环绕着他痉挛，身上烧着一种来自黑暗吞噬般的热。

他们周围的空气沸腾着魔法，空中的蜡烛发狂似的闪烁。释放的快感令他目盲，毁灭般的涌过身体。他向前倒下，一只手扶住祭坛稳住身体——他的精华射进盖勒特的身体。他最后发出一声破碎的“阿不思”——  
  
仿佛一种净化。一次赦免。  
  
当阿不思终于起身，视线里依然闪着白光，盖勒特抓住那只曾纠缠在他发件的手，亲吻他的手掌。一场圣礼。  
  
阿不思踉跄地挣开他，被一种他不能言明的情绪所压倒。蜡烛重重落在祭坛上，力道足以摇动石头。  
  
“告诉我，阿不思……”盖勒特往常圆润的嗓音变得嘶哑粗粝。阿不思喘着气，并没有转身。“你舒服了吗？你终于心满意足了吗？”  
  
阿不思望回去。盖勒特已经穿上了衣服，但依然一副被蹂躏过的样子：发丝凌乱，脸色潮红。他倚着祭坛，站得不稳，牢牢盯着阿不思，目光幽暗而谨慎。“当然没有。只要你继续抗拒我，你永远不会满足的。”  
  
盖勒特飞快地皱了皱脸，换了个姿势，光照见他后颈上已经淤青的吻痕。阿不思觉得脸直发烫：愧疚，或是一阵新燃起的欲望。或是两者皆有。“你生来就是要成就一番大事业的。”过了一会儿，盖勒特继续道，摩挲着阿不思拽链子在他喉咙处勒出的红痕。“你属于更高的目标。”他与阿不思双目相对，眯起眼睛，“你属于我的身边。”  
  
“你说过我属于孤独。”有那么痛苦的一瞬间，阿不思看见了年少的盖勒特，站在门口，无情地挥舞言语的刀子。“你以为我忘了吗？”  
  
盖勒特沉默了很久，逃避阿不思冰冷的注视。“我们在感到被背叛的时候都会说伤人的话。”  
  
“背叛？”阿不思忍不住发出难以置信的嗤笑，“请你告诉我，我怎么背叛了你？”  
  
“你抛弃了我们的事业，”盖勒特尖锐地说，“抛弃了我们的使命——你抛弃了我。”他的声音很快重拾韵律，越发激动，也越发响亮。“你把我丢到一边，把我孤零零地扔在这个世界上，迫使我一个人执行我们的计划。而我在没有你的情况下尽自己最大的力量。”他的声音绊住了，裂开了，然后他更小声地说，“我做我必须做的。”  
  
阿不思摇了摇头，一瞬间感到无比疲惫，感到苍老。“你知道自己做了什么，盖勒特。”  
  
他确信的声音如同锋刃，“我也知道你做了什么。”  
  
阿不思喘着气，颤抖地求他，“住口。”  
  
“你想听什么？”盖勒特无情地问，“是我干的？我很抱歉？然后你就能原谅我了吗？就能原谅你自己了吗？”  
  
阿不思颤抖着吸了一口气，望向金色的十字架。盖勒特的声音变得柔软。“谁的咒语带走了她，重要吗？”他忧伤的、几乎是悲痛的目光扫过祭坛。一支蜡烛熄灭了。“说到底，我们都杀死了她，”他平静地说，“我们都必须背负着它活下去。”  
  
阿不思转过身，指甲陷入掌心——抵抗突如其来的强烈冲动：倒在这光彩不再的麻瓜祭坛前，跪地祈求一个永远不会到来的拯救。  
  
“我们无法改变过去，阿不思——只能改变未来。”盖勒特靠近了他，伸手触碰他的头发。他绷紧了身体，但没有移动，盖勒特为他拨回一缕凌乱红发，温柔得令人惊异。“你是我的未来，正如我是你的未来。逃避真相吧，只要你能；躲避我吧，如果你非如此不可。我已经给了你十五年。你想要多少年我都可以给你。”盖勒特钳住他的脸，将阿不思困在他魅惑的蓝眼睛里。“我们拥有上百年的时光，一年两年又算得了什么？”  
  
墓室的黑暗中爆发出一阵光。  
  
他们俩，肩并着肩，用魔法照亮前路——最受爱戴，最为敬畏，最最强大。他们从上方俯视这个他们改变创造的世界，看它变化和进步，走向绚烂而神奇的和谐国度——一切光明美丽。他们拥抱，越过年月，越过时代，直到白发苍苍，身体衰老，直到最后，他们自己交出圣器，手牵着手走向死亡：他们神圣的职责已尽。  
  
阿不思挣开他，喉中的声音颤抖：“我们可能拥有的任何未来都与阿里安娜一起死去了。”她的名字在他的舌头上化为灰烬，环绕着他们的死亡的气息突然变得令人窒息。“什么预言也无法改变。”  
  
盖勒特的脸上闪过一种晦暗而令人不安的神情。“你想骗自己就骗吧——我们都知道结局会是怎样。我们注定被血，被命运，绑在一起。”他缓慢而生硬地笑了，伸手抓住胸前的瓶子，“直到死亡将我们分开。”  
  
烛火投下幽灵般的影子，覆住了十字架，覆住了棺材,覆住了墙上的骷髅。阿不思深吸一口气，闭上了眼睛。“假如你看见了我的黑暗，”他静静地说，“那么我看见的却是你的光明。”当他再次睁开眼睛时，他发现自己满是泪水。“为时不晚，盖勒特。但如果你继续这条道路……”阿不思停住了，不知道该说什么——画面在他眼前闪现：盖勒特的暴行、盖勒特的恶、盖勒特凶猛不驯的力量。  
  
“是吗？”盖勒特恳求般地说。他的声音低沉下来——像涂了蜜，却很尖锐：“你说啊，把我当你的学生、不听话的小孩一样说啊——假如我继续这条道路，这条邪恶的道路，你要怎么样？”他弯着嘴角，笑容苦涩，嘲弄着他。“你要惩罚我吗？你会跟我决斗吗？你会阻止我吗？”  
  
阿不思痛极了——悲哀令他几欲作呕。“假如必须的话。”  
  
“噢，阿不思……我天才的、残忍的阿不思啊，”盖勒特的手指划过阿不思的胸口，划过袍子上的联合会标记，所经之处仿佛留下了魔咒。“我的良配，我的对手……我的爱人。”阿不思僵住了，当盖勒特将他拉过来，对着他的耳朵说：“你想要决斗，那我就给你一场战争。”  
  
远方忽然传来一阵微弱的噪音：来自上方城市的钟声，在墓室里回荡起来。盖勒特听见后向上看了一眼，眨了眨眼，像是要挣脱某种魔咒。  
  
盖勒特从阿不思身边退开，笑意炽热。他向不堪棺材重负的墙展开手臂，一支深色的长魔杖从某个角落飞到了他的手中。  
  
“我需要你和我一起，重建这个世界。”他轻声说，一边抚着魔杖——魔法在他周身闪耀翻滚，带着黑暗的气息。“我等你。我要把这个世界闹个天翻地覆，直到你来找我。到那时候——我们一起完成它。”  
  
祭坛的所有蜡烛齐齐熄灭之前，阿不思最后看见的，是盖勒特灼热的目光，在黑暗中如同蓝色火焰般燃烧。  
  
其后升腾的阴影遮蔽了光，他消失了，幻影移形，仿佛自己也是一道阴影——将阿不思一个人留给死者。盖勒特的突然离开像一块石头压在了他的胸口：墓室的拱顶向他挤来，将他困在地下。  
  
一片黑暗中，他能与死亡在此地共处多久？  
  
在他产生去摸魔杖的意志之前——在他能动弹之前——某个闪亮透明的东西从通往地上教堂的楼梯冲了下来，银色的光涌进墓室：一只闪光的鹰，阿不思认出它是阿切尔·埃弗蒙德的守护神。  
  
马上回伦敦，魔法部长那冷硬的声音命令道，宣战了。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：
> 
> 依据盖勒特·格林德沃这个名字，可以假设他出生于奥匈帝国。帝国最终在彼时尚被称为“大战”的战争结束后覆灭。这场战争于1914年7月28日——帝国的储君被塞尔维亚民族主义者刺杀的一个月后——正式开始。它被形容为一场终结所有战争的战争，最终导致了超过九百万士兵及七百万平民的死亡，并且引发了夺走五千万至一亿人性命的1918年大流感。最终，“大战”成了现在我们所知道的第一次世界大战。
> 
> 根据 Pottermore，英国魔法部长阿切尔·埃弗蒙德与威森加摩首席亨利·波特（哈利·波特的曾祖父，此时应该是隐身斗篷的秘密主人）之间曾发生一场冲突。战争爆发时，埃弗蒙德颁布法令，禁止巫师参与其中，波特则公开谴责他的行为。
> 
> 我们不知道原作中的国际巫师联合会总部在历史上位于何处，但布拉格似乎颇为适合：建造它的是一位富有传奇色彩的女巫/预言家，Libuše.
> 
> 最后，关于熄灯器，我一直觉得它很有趣，因为它不仅仅能将黑暗点亮，还可以将它的主人与他所爱的人相互联系，并且将他带到对方身边。它的本质是光的容器，也是爱的容器。显然是邓布利多最有趣也最有启示性的发明之一。
> 
> Light Bringer 可作为故事的后续阅读，我也强烈推荐两篇受本文启发的作品：to feel your pulse through foreign skin by Kierkegardento， Fairy tale of the Marneny by lilith_morgana.


End file.
